Weird Questions, Dancing, and a Mess of Awkwardnes
by LillyWonka
Summary: Another Lilly and Bernard fanfic, but now there's tension when Zack, Lilly's old crush steps into the picture and turns out to be more than meets the eye. With Lilly's BFF Stephanie moving the awkward air, nothing's impossible. Stories better than sumary;
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Santa's Workshop. The elves were merrily making toys, others were baking mouth watering

pastries of all sorts, and head elves and assistants were arguing. Obviously, I'm talking about Bernard and Curtis. Lilly,

(Bernard's more agreeable assistant) was going around, giving the elves a few hardy laughs as usual. She was headed

towards the Band Room where the elves learned to play a musical instrument. That was the biggest room at the workshop.

It had every percussion instrument ever created, flutes, oboes, clarinets, Tenors, altos, trumpets, trombones, and many a

more variety of instruments. Lilly of course played percussion when several elves got together to play. Oh, incase I didn't

mention before,_** all**_ the elves played an instrument. Bernard played the Tenor saxophone. He could also play the electric

bass and piano, but when it really came to piano, Lilly had him beat. She'd been playing piano since she was just a little elf,

about 400 years of age. A yes, back when her mom always put that gigantic red bow on her head which always dwarfed

her even more. Even back then she had those uncontrollable waves of dark brown hair, snow white skin, and warming

gold-flecked violet eyes. Unlike then though, now she had straight bangs also, and an hourglass figure. To work, she

usually wore an indigo, long sleeved, velvet dress, which came down below her ankles. On her tiny feet, she wore black

ballet shoes. And, she was about 5 inches shorter than Bernard. So, back to the story at hand, she was walking to the

band room to play on the baby grand piano. Unfortunately for her, when she walked into the band room, Zack was there.

Now I bet you're wondering, who is Zack. Well, Zack is the head of the invention department. He had a mini mustache, very

bushy eyebrows, wide chestnut eyes, spiky-ish hair, and was as skinny as a stick. When the band got together to play, he

played the clarinet. He tried to play piano but never practiced it, so he rarely played it. Several hundred years back Lilly

would have given anything to be with this elf. She had adored him more than anyone else in the past. Problem was that

when it came to his knowledge that she liked him, he evaded her as much as possible, and celebrated the day when she

stopped liking him. (WHAT A JERK!!) Anyway, now Lilly could barely stand him. She even teased him about his "village

people" (his mustache). Anyyywaaayyy, when she walked into the band room he was playing his clarinet. "Well, well, well,

if it isn't Little Miss Wonka. Aren't you supposed to be solving world hunger or something," he teased, knowing what a

goody two-shoes she was. "Aren't you supposed to be breaking into a bank," she replied. "Touché," Zack said. Lilly sat

down at the piano, flipping through her music. Zack didn't know when it had happened, but he somehow found Lilly

extremely attractive now. He bitterly regretted having have avoided her years ago. If only she still liked him…… but

everybody knew that she didn't because of how he had broken her little Lilly heart. Plus, he suspected that Bernard had a

thing for her, and she the same for Bernard, which made Zack turn green with envy and jealousy. So, he appreciated every

moment he got to spend with her, always closing up on her when she was playing the piano just so they could be alone

together. She started playing a beautiful song, which Zack didn't recognize. Once again he snuck up behind her, and stood

on the right side of her, letting his left hand land softly on her left shoulder. Lilly kept on playing, undisturbed. Or so it

seemed. Lilly was actually intoxicated by his scent. It was a bitter-sweet kind of scent. "Lilly you're not playing right," Zack

joked, finally recognizing the tune as "It Don't Mean a Thing." "Oh really?" Lilly challenged. "Yes really. It goes like this."

Zack responded with equal pride. He then placed his arms on either side of Lilly so that he could play the song. It looked

like he was about to hug Lilly. Lilly was about ready to choke now from his scent, now even stronger than ever. Just when

Zack was about to start playing, Bernard walked in.

Lilly and Zack stayed in their awkward position, for about a second before Lilly jumped up in surprise, making Zack splash

the high keys on the piano sending out an utterly annoying plink through the room."Hi Bernard!" Lilly said happily. Bernard

and Zack glared at each other, Bernard feeling jealous from Zack's proximity to Lilly. "Hello Lilly," Bernard said flirtatiously,

turning to smile radiantly at her. He then turned to Zack, his face turning serious at once. "Zack," Bernard said in an

emotionless voice. "Bernard," Zack responded from right behind Lilly, breathing down her neck. Lilly did all in her power not

to shiver from it. Bernard noticed what Zack was doing, and growled inaudibly. Just then, Stephanie, Lilly's close friend and

piano partner who also played the flute, walked in and said, "Lilly! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

she said almost completely out of breath. "What is it?" Lilly asked suddenly worried, her mind turned to another matter at

hand. "Santa needs to see you in his office," Stephanie replied. Lilly ran out the door, as Stephanie walked into the band

room, wanting to practice flute for a while. Zack said, "If you'll excuse me" And left. When Zack walked out the door,

Bernard let out an exasperated sigh, putting a fist to his forehead.

Stephanie walked over to him, deciding to ask him what Lilly's other friend, Rosa, had told Lilly to do. What Rosa had told

Lilly to do about Bernard: Walk up to him, tell him you love him, get him by the collar, and pull him into a kiss. So anyways,

Stephanie walked over to Bernard and started with Lilly's classic, "So, nice ceiling lights eih?" "Huh, oh yes, very

illuminating," Bernard responded. Stephanie then said, "Would like it if Lilly were to walk up to you, tell you she loves you,

pull you by the collar, and kiss you??" Bernard's eyes widened at this. Poor bloke, he was totally freaked out! "Umm…..I

can't answer that," Bernard said awkwardly and unsure. Stephanie said, "ok good to know…" and left, leaving Bernard to

ponder his thoughts. He'd never really thought about kissing Lilly, but now that Stephanie mentioned it, it seemed rather

tempting. But more of that later, he had to go help put the finishing touches on the elf's Jazz Night Ball! It was the only elf

dance ever held and since all the elves loved Swing Music, well why not hold a ball. That's when it occurred to Bernard; he

was going to ask Lilly to dance with him. But wait, then he would need to learn how to dance! Better learn now than never!


	2. Chapter 2

The elves were bustling around the ballroom, which had indeed been cleared of all bouncing balls for the nightThe elves

were bustling around the ballroom, which had indeed been cleared of all bouncing balls for the night. It was Jazz Night at

the North Pole. Mr. Walala (the newest legendary figure of music, and band director at Santa's workshop) was making sure

everything was set up and ready to go. Mr. Walala had blond, shoulder length hair that was usually in a pony tail, a

goatee, and green-blue eyes that could send you crawling under your bed for weeks. Lilly of course, had gotten there early

to help. Everyone in the band and jazz band had to wear black for their concerts, and since Santa's Workshop jazz band

was playing for the first hour of the Jazz night, Lilly was dressed in a black dress, which complimented her hourglass figure

quite well. She went over towards the piano, and silent practiced her part. Seth, the percussionist in both the band and the

jazz band, walked over to Lilly to inquire about Stephanie. He had loved Stephanie since they had both started working at

the workshop. Stephanie loved him back was way too shy to say anything about it (except to Lilly of course) much less talk

to _him._

Lilly had been trying to hook them up for the past years. So, moving on, Seth walked over to Lilly and asked her if

Stephanie had arrived yet. Lilly told him that she didn't know, and that if she had, she might be backstage, wrecking her

nerves. Just as Lilly was positive he was out of sight, she said to the table next to the piano, "Ok, the coast is empty."

Stephanie peeked out from beneath the table and said, "Thanks a bunch Lilly." "I still think this was a bogus idea, and Seth

will probably be mad at me if he finds out." Lilly said, all the while shaking her head in disagree-ance. Oh I forgot to

mention, Lilly had straightened out her waves so that now her hair was so long that, her now straight hair, reached her

waist. Stephanie was about to reply when Mr. Walala called them over to get ready to play. Lilly was going to play the first

two songs and the last one so she went and took her place at the piano upon the stage. Naturally, the tenor player sits in

front of the piano, so guess which tenor was there?? Fine I'll just tell you, it was Bernard.

Lilly was really nervous about this, mostly because she had a wicked solo at the end of the song. Just before they started

playing, Bernard leaned towards Lilly and whispered, "Don't worry Lilly, you'll do great, you always do." He then winked at

her and Lilly felt as if her legs turned to laffy taffy at that very moment and was positive she was blushing like an idiot. The

way he'd looked at her when he said it was absolutely amazing. She could almost swear his eyes had been glistening like

pure sunshine itself. So you know, they played and Lilly did an awesome job on her solo, and Bernard on his solos

throughout the hour. Once they were done, Mr. Walala told them what a nice job they'd done and to enjoy the rest of the

night, since the retired elves were playing for the next 2 hours, and let me tell you, they rocked the house, or in this case

jazzed the house!

Lilly and Stephanie went over to a corner along with Stephanie's sister, Aislinn, and started talking. "I really want to go out

there and dance," Lilly said when the elves started playing. "You should ask Bob to dance with you Lilly," Aislinn said, Bob

being Bernard's code name ever since Lilly told Stephanie and her sister that she was in love with Bernard. "I don't know I

just can't you know." Lilly said as she blushed a light pink. Just then, out of nowhere, Zack came out, and asked Lilly in an

ultimately flirtatious voice, "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Wonka?" His eyes had a mischievous glint to

them, and Lilly didn't want to be rude and say no, so she agreed to dance the next song with him.

Lilly was rather worried though, what would Bernard think of her if she danced with Zack? But then Lilly told herself that

Bernard never paid much mind to her. She, as we all should know by now, was terribly wrong. So, after the current song

ended, Lilly and Zack went up to the dance floor. When the next song started however, Lilly's nerves rose, the song being

Sing, Sing, Sing by Louis Prima. She didn't think Zack could handle such an upbeat song, especially with her being his

partner. She had been taking dance lessons of all sorts since she was a tiny little elf-ling, and she didn't want to over

shadow Zack. Well, she didn't want to over shadow Zack at dancing that is. To her surprise though, as the brass started to

play, Zack started swinging her around expertly.

Zack turned out to know _exactly _what to do, how to do it, and when. Lilly like how her now straight hair whooshed with

every spin. Wow, Lilly was really blown away. She had never had such an excellent dance partner. What she wasn't aware

of though, was that she and Zack were really getting into the song, as if nothing existed except them, the music, and the

dance floor. They got so into it, most of the elves thought they were together. You know, like dating. That was precisely

what Zack wanted to happen. He wanted to show Bernard that Lilly was his, and only his. Lilly wasn't his though. She was

deeply in love with Bernard. The reason that she was getting into this dance what that, forgive me for this, but she was

thinking of Bernard the entire time. She of course had no idea that Bernard was watching from a far of corner.

Bernard was near tears by now. How could ever have believed Curtis, much less let himself think Lilly was the one. How

could Lilly have chosen Zack over him? He couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't bear to watch anymore of their beautiful

dancing…

Meanwhile, back with Stephanie and Aislinn.

Stephanie couldn't believe the nerve of Zack! He knew perfectly well that Lilly and Bernard were M.F.E.O. (made for each

other). Zack had his chance a long time ago, he broke Lilly's heart, and now he thought he could get her back, just like

that?! She was so into her angered thoughts, she didn't notice Seth come up behind her.

"Hey Stephanie!" Seth said, glad he had finally been able to get a hold of her. "What? Oh, umm……hi…Seth..." Stephanie

responded shyly. "I'm just going to get straight to the point, want to dance??" Seth asked eagerly. "Uh, sure, yeah,"

Stephanie said nervously. Aislinn, making a bad excuse to leave, went over to look for Bernard, and see if he did like Lilly

back.

When she found him, however, he was more hot headed than usual. "No I don't like Lilly! She nothing more than an

assistant! Never will be! Got herself a boyfriend already doesn't she?!" Bernard said when Aislinn asked him. After Lilly and

Zack stepped off the dance floor Lilly said, "Wow, Zack that was, just…wow…" Thanks, not so bad yourself. Very flashy." He

said. "Sorry, a life of dancing on stage you know..." Lilly said looking around the crowed eagerly. "Who are you looking for

Lilly? I'm right here." Zack joked. "Just looking for Bernard, I want to ask him something." Lilly said with a sparkle in her eye

as she said it.

Zack inflamed at this! The same green monster that had taken over him, coming back now. "Bernard, Bernard, Bernard!! Is

that all you ever think about?! You do realize there are other elves besides 'Bernard' you know!! Elves who really want

you!! Love you! Who'll do anything for you!!" Zack yelled. "Zack what are you talking about?" Lilly said, rather confused.

"I'm talking about you always drooling over him while there are others that also care about you. Elves like me Lilly! Can't

you see I love you?" He said a little more frustrated. "You choose a great time to tell me this! Zack I'm sorry I don't like you

anymore, you know that. I like Bernard." Lilly said, angered that he choose such a dandy time to like her.

"You know Lilly, you've been too blind to notice that, that stuck up head elf has been after you for a while now? And what

does he do? Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Zack said. "He what?" Lilly said, hoping she heard right. "Oh come on!

Everybody knows he 'loves' you Lilly. But not as much as I do." Zack said, adding the last part quickly. Aislinn came

bounding from the other side of the room. "Lilly, I need to talk to you, this instant!" Aislinn said. Lilly left a very frustrated

Zack, following Aislinn to a far off corner. "Lilly, why did you dance with Zack?" was the first ting she asked. "I didn't want to

be rude and say no, but now I bitterly regret it. Did you know he had the nerve to tell me he loves me, knowing perfectly

well how much he hurt me in the past?!" Lilly angrily whispered. "Oh yeah, well Bernard thought that you liked Zack, and

now _his _heart is broken. You have to talk to him Lilly. He doesn't think you love him, and let me tell you he sure loves you.

Crazy in love I'm telling you. Like, with the intensity of a thousand suns and stars!" Aislinn told Lilly what had happened

when she went to talk to Bernard. Lilly went looking for Bernard, but couldn't find him anywhere.

She went over to Santa and asked him if he'd seen Bernard, despair clear on her face. "I'm sorry Lilly, he left several

minutes ago. He said he wasn't feeling well." Santa said in that kind Santa voice of his. He gave Lilly a hug, knowing the

whole story of what was happening to Lilly and Bernard from Judy and Curtis. Lilly sobbed a little, angry at herself for

letting Zack swoon her like that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week at Santa's workshop was, well let's face it, a whole mess of awkwardness. Zack kept trying to swoon Lilly,

and Lilly was starting to think she should just give in, since Bernard ignored her as if she was nothing more than a speck of

dust. Probably the only thing that let her keep some dignity was the fact that Zack was trying to make a puppet of her. She

was better than that…..she hoped….

As for Bernard, he'd left the ball early, on the brink of a total breakdown. He'd mumbled an excuse to Santa, not knowing

that Santa knew, and still knows, what was going on between Lilly and him. Oh how that elf could move him. She could

either make him, or break him, and apparently she chose to break him……or so he thought. Now, every time Curtis tried to

say one word about Lilly, Bernard shouted at him to be quiet, just not exactly in those particular words (Ahem, Shut up).

Poor little elf.

Bernard headed for the band room, wanting to just get away from it all. When he got there, he started playing the piano.

His playing was quite beautiful indeed. Or as Lilly usually referred to_ him_ when she was telling her friends why she loved

him: Drop dead, _**Gorgeous,**_ always drooling at the last word of it. Stephanie and Rosa came out from behind a corner,

ready to bug him about Lilly. "Hi Bernard!" Rosa practically shouted. Bernard abruptly stopped playing as his eyes widened

in horror. Rosa scared the heck out him when it came to the subject of a certain elven girl (Ahem! Lilly). "Ok Bernard. We're

getting straight to the point. We know you think that Lilly likes Zack because of the way they danced at the ball. Well,

we're here to tell you the truth. We promised Lilly we wouldn't tell but you really should know." Stephanie said hurriedly,

hoping Bernard wouldn't 'slay' her.

"Go on…" Bernard said, his curiosity giving in to his better judgment. "Lilly didn't want to dance with Zack. You know how

much of goody-two-shoes she is! She couldn't be rude and say no now could she? It's not in her Lilly nature. Afterwards

she told us that the reason she was so into their dance was because she was thinking of _you_ the entire time! She then

went looking for you, and almost broke down when Santa told her that you left early. She felt really guilty. She said she

was going to get the nerve to ask you to dance with her even and not an upbeat song; a slow romantic song like "when I

fall in love." Lilly wanted to tell you how she feels about you!" Stephanie said, forgetting her self control and letting it all

out. She paused slightly, gaining control again. "Bernard," she almost whispered, "Lilly loves you ok? And not like puppy

love, real, pure love, with unbelievable intensity that you wouldn't believe!"

"Why would she have wanted to dance with me after having have had such an extravagant dance with Zack?" Bernard

asked, hoping Stephanie and Rosa were right. "How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?! She _**loves**_ you! She

wouldn't care if you guys danced and it felt as if you were trying to land a plane! All that would matter was that you guys

would be together at last. That….well she said this was what she wants most even though it's rather disturbing….that she

would finally be in your arms, feeling safe for once in her life, as if no evil existed, or for that matter no Zack existed." Rosa

finished, only joking about the last part. It worked though, Bernard gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, let's say Lilly does like me, what should I do?" Bernard asked, wanting to have Lilly 'in his arms' as Rosa said. "I know

just the thing boss…" Stephanie said an evil and mischievous grin on her face along with a glint in her eyes.

By the way, she and Seth were now happily married, and are going to move to Las Vegas to gamble!!

Just kidding, but they were dating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for the final chapter of this story, watch as Stephanie's plan unravels! Enjoy!**

Lilly was tiding up her office, when there came a knock at her door. "Come in," she said in her kind Lilly voice. Curtis walked

in, bringing with him a note. "From Bernard," was all he said before he left rather quickly. Lilly opened the very well folded

note. It read:

'_Lilly,_

_I need to see you in the band room at exactly 4:33 pm today._

_I'm very well aware this is rather sudden, but it's crucial you come._

_Yours,_

_Bernard'_

Lilly didn't find it odd that Bernard had signed the letter "yours" since he always had done that in the past. She could feel

the coldness and business form of the letter, knowing how much friendship those words lacked. She looked at the clock on

the wall that was decorated with amethyst' and sapphires. The clock struck 4:30pm as she looked. The letter had said 4:33

exactly, and she didn't want to disappoint Bernard, despite the awkward gravity now surrounding them. Lilly rushed out of

her office, towards the Band room.

Lilly gave a shy knock to the band room door. The time was 4:33 pm exact. The door opened on its own, and Lilly stepped

into, a now dark band room. All the lights were off, making it impossible to see anything. The door then shut silently behind

Lilly, leaving her in pure darkness, and fright. Lilly heard the click of the lock on the door, signaling, well the locked door.

"Bernard?" Lilly asked, her voice revealing no fear at all. "Come forward," Bernard's voice came from the other side of the

room. The light towards where Bernard was standing lit up. He was facing the wall opposite Lilly's direction. Lilly did as she

was told, and approached Bernard. "Take a seat," Bernard motioned to a chair in front of him. When Lilly sat down

however, he turned his back on her again. "Just tell me one thing: Who do you like?" Bernard said his voice steady as ever.

"I like Zack, Bernard." Lilly said, after a seconds thought. Bernard hadn't anticipated this. He'd expected her to say his

name, and run over and kiss him. The green monster threatened to take over him. "Very well. Just….wanted...To know," he

said dismissively. Lilly stood up, and walked over to Bernard, inches away from him. "Yes, I do _like _Zack, but the thing is…..I

love _you._"

Bernard was in a bit of shock. Glad that she loved him, and angered that she tricked him so easily. Wait a moment; did she

just say she loves him?? Bernard spun around to face her. Lilly was rather intimidated by the look he gave her, and ran for

the door, thinking Bernard hated her to the core. Before she could make such an escape though, Bernard grabbed her

wrists, pulled her towards him so that their faces were centimeters apart, and said, "I love you Lilly," in a desperately

wanting voice. In one swift movement he put his right hand on the small of her back, pulled her towards him, and kissed

her straight on the lips.

Right on cue, the song by Whitney Houston "I Will Always love you", brought the band room to life, the song having have

started at the climax. The lights flicked on, revealing half the elves in the band, together playing the song, as Mr. Walala

directed. Stephanie on flute, Rosa on clarinet, Seth on percussion, and many more of Lilly's friends helped create the

beautiful moment. Lilly noticed all this, sudden realization coming to her. Bernard had planned this moment. Even though

she realized most of the band watching them, including Mr. Walala (Awwkwwaarrdd) she didn't break the kiss. Bernard

tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. They both eagerly let out their love for each other with the intensity of a billion

suns and starts. Almost as if fireworks were exploding somewhere without a doubt.

The music settled to a low piano, and Bernard (After a good moment) pulled away from Lilly. They looked into each others

eyes for a few seconds before Lilly wrapped her arms around Bernard and hugged him. Bernard held her in his arms,

placing his chin on her head protectively. "Thank you Bernard." Lilly whispered. "So…umm…nice ceiling lights eih?" she said,

producing a slight chuckle from Bernard. He then leaned down and kissed her again, more softly this time, not caring who

saw and who didn't.

The End

For now…

**A few things about the story:**

**1. Stephanie closed, and locked the door behind Lilly**

**2. The band room was dark so that Lilly wouldn't see the rest of the band before time. **

**3. Seth and Stephanie are dating, but haven't yet had a moment like this. **

**4. Rosa was the one in charge of the lights.**

**5. Bernard made sure that Zack was watching this scene from somewhere**

**6. Curtis, Judy, and Santa had been in on it, so was the rest of the band (duh)**

If you have anymore questions please submit them. I would be more than happy to answer them.


End file.
